deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mod:Data/models/environment/royal flush
The royal flush files, located in the data/models/environment/royal flush folder control what people and items are placed in the Royal Flush Plaza. __TOC__ Files royal_flush_z01.big |- !valign=top|z01_cafe_fence2.tex |valign=top|Dark Bean fence (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_cafecounter.big |valign=top|Dark Bean counter (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_cafecounter.tex |valign=top|Dark Bean counter (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_d01.big |valign=top| |- !valign=top|z01_d01.tex |valign=top| |- !valign=top|z01_ent_am.big |valign=top| |- !valign=top|z01_ent_am.tex |valign=top| |- !valign=top|z01_ent_sign.big |valign=top| |- !valign=top|z01_ent_sign.tex |valign=top| |- !valign=top|z01_esp_cups2.big |valign=top|Cups on counter and spilled on floor (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_esp_cups2.tex |valign=top|Cups on counter and spilled on floor (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_esp_mach01.big |valign=top|Espresso machine (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_esp_mach01.tex |valign=top|Espresso machine (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_esp_tower_bottom.big |valign=top|Espresso tower with rotating cups (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_esp_tower_bottom.tex |valign=top|Espresso tower with rotating cups (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_ext_str.big |valign=top| |- !valign=top|z01_ext_str.tex |valign=top| |- !valign=top|z01_floor.big |valign=top|Floor (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_floor.tex |valign=top|Floor (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_hall_ceil01.big |valign=top|Ceiling (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_hall_ceil01.tex |valign=top|Ceiling (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_hall_props.big |valign=top|Hall props (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_hall_props.tex |valign=top|Hall props (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_hub_ceil.big |valign=top|Ceiling (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_hub_ceil.tex |valign=top|Ceiling (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_int_det1.big |valign=top| |- !valign=top|z01_int_det1.tex |valign=top| |- !valign=top|z01_props_ceiling.big |valign=top|Ceiling props (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_ceiling.tex |valign=top|Ceiling props (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_ceilinglites.big |valign=top|Ceiling lights (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_ceilinglites.tex |valign=top|Ceiling lights (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_planters02.big |valign=top|Planter (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_planters02.tex |valign=top|Planter (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_planters02y.big |valign=top|Planter (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_planters02y.tex |valign=top|Planter (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_plants02.big |valign=top|Plants (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_plants02.tex |valign=top|Plants (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_plants05.big |valign=top|Plants (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_plants05.tex |valign=top|Plants (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_plants09.big |valign=top|Plants (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_plants09.tex |valign=top|Plants (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_plants10.big |valign=top|Plants (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_plants10.tex |valign=top|Plants (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_walllites.big |valign=top|Wall lights (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_props_walllites.tex |valign=top|Wall lights (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_s02.big |valign=top|Center skylight and hallway ceiling to Americana Casino. |- !valign=top|z01_s02.tex |valign=top|Center skylight and hallway ceiling to Americana Casino. |- !valign=top|z01_walls.big |valign=top|Walls (guess) |- !valign=top|z01_walls.tex |valign=top|Walls (guess) |- !valign=top|ZONE_ORGANIZATION.big |valign=top|file found in many big files |- !valign=top|ZONE_ORGANIZATION.tex |valign=top|file found in many big files |} royal_flush_z01.big Bigfile.xml Removing most files from royal_flush_z01.big Bigfile.xml By unpacking then cutting out a portion of the above Data/models/environment/royal flush/royal_flush_z01.big to: ZONE_ORGANIZATION.big ZONE_ORGANIZATION.tex MERGED_COLLISION.big MERGED_COLLISION.tex then repacking the files, the following results occur: File:Dead rising no royal flush 1 (8).jpg|With all items removed and Missing prop boxes removed also File:Dead rising no royal flush 1 (7).jpg File:Dead rising no royal flush 1 (6).jpg File:Dead rising no royal flush 1 (5).jpg File:Dead rising no royal flush 1 (4).jpg File:Dead rising no royal flush 1 (3).jpg File:Dead rising no royal flush 1 (2).jpg File:Dead rising no royal flush 1.jpg File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big.png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (2).png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (3).png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (4).png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (5).png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (6).png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (7).png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (8).png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (9).png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (11).png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (10).png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (12).png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (13).png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (14).png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (15).png File:Dead rising 2 mod royal flush z01 big (17).png royal_flush_z02.big escalator and craps (Flaming Craps minigame) Coordinates of flaming craps File:Royal flush flaming craps coordinates (2).jpg|-160.2, -1.5, -108.0 File:Royal flush flaming craps coordinates (3).jpg|-165.9, -1.5, -102.2 File:Royal flush flaming craps coordinates (4).jpg|-176.9, -1.5, -113.1 File:Royal flush flaming craps coordinates.jpg|-171.2, -1.5, -118.8 royal_flush_z03.big car_slot01 r211 Rush Wireless roys Roy's Mart R109 royal_flush_z04.big This file is a portion of Royal Flush plaza including: * Hallway from Royal Flush Plaza to doors of maintenance room outside of Safe House * Maintenance Room 1 * Casual Gals (Dead Rising 2) R101 * In the Closet (Dead Rising 2) R102 * The Man's Sport R103 |} |- !z04_casual_gals_02.tex | |- !z04_casual_gals_03.big | |- !z04_casual_gals_03.tex | |- !z04_casual_gals_05.big | |- !z04_casual_gals_05.tex | |- !z04_casual_gals_08.big | |- !z04_casual_gals_08.tex | |- !z04_casual_gals_10.big | |- !z04_casual_gals_10.tex | |- !z04_casual_gals_13.big | _ATTRIBUTE_ _BONENAMES_ _COLLPRIMS_ bigfile.xml Combined Indices 2 :Scrambled Combined Vertices 12 Combined Vertices 20 :Scrambled Combined Vertices 8 MatArray MatTextureInfoArray persistent.big SceneDescription SceneHeader UsedShaders.txt z04_casual_gals_13 z04_casual_gals_14 |- !z04_casual_gals_13.tex | |- !z04_casual_gals_15.big | |- !z04_casual_gals_15.tex | |- !z04_combosigns1.big | |- !z04_combosigns1.tex | |- !z04_cr1_01.big | |- !z04_cr1_01.tex | |- !z04_cr1_03.big | |- !z04_cr1_03.tex | |- |- !valign=top|z04_cr1_04.big | |- !z04_cr1_04.tex | |- !valign=top|z04_cr1_05.big All furniture, piping, vents, wiring, shelving, power boxes, unmovable tools on maintenance bench in maintenance room 1, except for work bench. | |} |- !z04_cr1_05.tex | |- !z04_cr1_19.big |Exit above door to royal flush plaza |- !z04_cr1_19.tex | |- !z04_doorframe1.big | |- !z04_doorframe1.tex | |- !z04_fldFem1.big | |- !z04_fldFem1.tex | |- !z04_front_03_backlight.big | |- !z04_front_03_backlight.tex | |- !z04_frontage03_text.big | |- !z04_frontage03_text.tex | |- !z04_frontage_01.big | |- !z04_frontage_01.tex | |- !z04_frontage_01_text.big | |- !z04_frontage_01_text.tex | |- !z04_frontage_03.big | |- !z04_frontage_03.tex | |- !z04_frontage_09_text.big | |- !z04_frontage_09_text.tex | |- !z04_hallprops1.big | |- !z04_hallprops1.tex | |- !z04_innerdoor.big | |- !z04_innerdoor.tex | |- !z04_ITC_ChainLink.big | |- !z04_ITC_ChainLink.tex | |- !z04_ITC_Floor.big | |- !z04_ITC_Floor.tex | |- !z04_ITC_Product.big | |- !z04_ITC_Product.tex | |- !z04_ITC_Product_03.big | |- !z04_ITC_Product_03.tex | |- !z04_jan_rm.big | |- !z04_jan_rm.tex | |- !z04_jan_rm_prop01.big | |- !z04_jan_rm_prop01.tex | |- !z04_ladies_hat.big | |- !z04_ladies_hat.tex | |- !z04_r103_d01.big | |- !z04_r103_d01.tex | |- !z04_r103_d02.big | |- !z04_r103_d02.tex | |- !z04_r103_d03.big | |- !z04_r103_d03.tex | |- !z04_r103_s01.big | |- !z04_r103_s01.tex | |- !z04_zone_cr_sign_01b.big | |- !z04_zone_cr_sign_01b.tex | |- !ZONE_ORGANIZATION.big | |- !ZONE_ORGANIZATION.tex | |} Casual Gals removed from bigfile.xml By unpacking then cutting out a portion of the above royal_flush_z04.big removing: z04_casual_gals_02.tex z04_casual_gals_05.big z04_casual_gals_05.tex z04_casual_gals_08.big z04_casual_gals_08.tex z04_casual_gals_10.big z04_casual_gals_10.tex z04_casual_gals_13.big z04_casual_gals_13.tex z04_casual_gals_15.big z04_casual_gals_15.tex z04_casual_gals_02.big Remains: z04_casual_gals_03.big z04_casual_gals_03.txt Then repacking the files, the following results occur: File:Dead rising 2 mods royal plaza casual gals 0000 (2).png File:Dead rising 2 mods royal plaza casual gals 0000 (3).png File:Dead rising 2 mods royal plaza casual gals 0000 (4).png File:Dead rising 2 mods royal plaza casual gals 0000 (5).png File:Dead rising 2 mods royal plaza casual gals 0000 (6).png File:Dead rising 2 mods royal plaza casual gals 0000.png Removing most files from bigfile.xml By unpacking then cutting out most of the above royal_flush_z04.big: Original: Modified: ZONE_ORGANIZATION.big ZONE_ORGANIZATION.tex MERGED_COLLISION.big MERGED_COLLISION.tex COMMON_TEXTURE.tex COMMON_TEXTURE_LOD.tex Then saving royal_flush_z04.big and then repacking the files, the following results occur: File:dead rising 2 mods royal_flush_z04 big (13).png File:Dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04 big (12).png File:Dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04 big (11).png File:Dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04 big (10).png File:Dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04 big (9).png File:Dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04 big (8).png File:Dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04 big (3).png File:Dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04 big (2).png File:Dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04 big.png Janitors room removed from bigfile.xml This is the janitors room in the hallway between the safehouse and royal flush plaza Removing only: z04_jan_rm.big z04_jan_rm.tex z04_jan_rm_prop01.big z04_jan_rm_prop01.tex Result: File:Dead rising 2 mods royal plaza janitors closet.png In the Closet removed from bigfile.xml Removing: z04_ITC_ChainLink.big z04_ITC_ChainLink.tex z04_ITC_Product.big z04_ITC_Product.tex z04_ITC_Product_03.big z04_ITC_Product_03.tex Retaining (along with other non-ITC files): ITC_FanSpin.big ITC_FanSpin.tex z04_ITC_Floor.big z04_ITC_Floor.tex File:dead rising 2 mods royal flush ITC files missing (4).png File:dead rising 2 mods royal flush ITC files missing (3).png File:dead rising 2 mods royal flush ITC files missing (2).png File:dead rising 2 mods royal flush ITC files missing.png Maintenance room removed from bigfile.xml File:dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04_cr1 all 10 missing (3).png File:dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04_cr1 all 10 missing (2).png File:dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04_cr1 all 10 missing.png Hallway exit sign removed (z04_cr1_19_big) File:dead rising 2 mods royal flush exit sign z04_cr1_19_big present.png|Present sign File:dead rising 2 mods royal flush exit sign z04_cr1_19_big missing.png|Removed sign Maintenance room furniture removed (z04_cr1_19_big) File:dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04_cr1_05_big missing (4).png File:dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04_cr1_05_big missing (3).png File:dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04_cr1_05_big missing.png File:dead rising 2 mods royal flush z04_cr1_05_big missing (2).png Screenshots of files in COMP z04 cr1 05.big File:COMP z04 cr1 05 big MatArray.png File:COMP z04 cr1 05 big BONENAMES.png File:Z04 cr1 05.png Modified bigfile.xml Grouped by area Grouped by area: royal_flush_z05.big frontage_magic Astonishing Illusions R118 r111 Stylin' Toddlers R111 three_club_monte R117 Three Club Monte royal_flush_z06.big bath mirror royal_flush_z07.big r201 Albert's Apparel the_shoehorn The Shoehorn rf_104 rf_202 Wily Travels royal_flush_z08.big estelles R105 tunemakers royal_flush_z09.big chief_brglass 112 115 116 fishcoonhats sportrance universe_of_optics royal_flush_z10.big 119 212 213 Bookshelfsigns players R119 royal_flush_z11.big 108 Maybe Marriage Makers R108 205 Maybe Just in Time Payday Loans R205 206 Maybe Eternal Timepieces R206 Pawnshoparrows R108 Maybe Marriage Makers R108 marriage_makers royal_flush_z12.big childrens_castle small_fry royal_flush_z13.big kathys_space modern_businessman royal_flush_z14.big boxes roy drinks royal_flush_z15.big Block box Shadow box Prop Neon zonelist.big